Justin
Justin, labeled The Eye Candy, was a camper on Total Drama: Around the Globe, as a member of the Hefty Hawks. Personality Justin is a supermodel of incredible beauty. He is so handsome that he can make everyone around, whether they are female, male, or animal, stop dead in his or her tracks at the mere sight of him. The second he is introduced as a contestant, Chris admits to everyone that the only reason Justin was selected to be on Total Drama was because of his looks, a fact which he is perfectly fine with. Justin is extremely vain and often can be found looking at himself in his mirror. He is manipulative, occasionally using his looks to get something he wants or to get out of something he doesn't want to do. He is also a bit lazy and consistently finds excuses to get out of doing challenges, believing them to be bad for his looks. Deep down, however, it appears Justin is insecure and not as confident as he often acts. Because of his vanity, he often overreacts to even the smallest injury to his face, instantly believing himself to be hideous. Justin is also perfectly aware of how much he relies on his looks and isn't anything without them, knowing he lacks both the intelligence and the talent to make it in the world. Despite his faults, Justin isn't necessarily always mean-spirited and tends to be friendly and social towards most of the other contestants. Total Drama Around the Globe Justin is first introduced, telling everyone that his beautiful face is back. He is later placed on the Hefty Hawks. In the challenge, Duncan and him fight over the GPS, making them break it, upsetting their team. Throughout the episode, Zoey is the only one to befriend him and accepts his good looks. At the end of the challenge, their team wins the challenge and he is glad. In the next episode, Justin and Duncan's conflict rises a lot. In Africa, Justin worries about his look, and this annoys Duncan very much. When he is ordered to get firewood he goes with Shawn. In the forest, Justin manipulates Shawn, telling him all their teammates are zombies, which makes Shawn trust Justin fully. When they come back, Justin tells his team he doesn't know how to make a fire, which annoys Duncan a lot. At the end of the challenge in the lion race, Duncan decides to sabotage and he knocks Justin off his lion, even though they still win the challenge. In This Ain't No Disney Cruise, Justin and Duncan's conflict rises it's boiling point. Trent decides to devise a plan to get Duncan and Justin angered at each other more, by throwing a coconut at Duncan and blaming it on Justin. Along with his conflict with Duncan, Justin also develops a crush on Anne Maria and tries to ask her out, but she sadly rejects him. In his confessional, he is confused and sad about Anne Maria rejecting him. When their team loses the challenge, Justin devises a plan with Anne Maria, Shawn, and Scarlett to vote out Duncan. At the elimination ceremony, his plan worked out, sending Duncan home, while a very glad Justin smirks and winks at him before getting pushed out the plane. In Cuban Craziness, Justin constantly talks about his looks and how he doesn't want anything to ruin them, which annoys most of his teammates, including Courtney, Anne Maria, and Zoey. When Justin receives a cat, he worries a lot about the cat scratching him and causing him pain. After Justin makes it on the cliff, he and Tyler get in a huge argument that has to do with athletics and good looks, since Justin mocked Tyler's clumsiness. The fight goes as far as Tyler tackling Justin on the ground, making Justin yell at him to not hurt his face. In the fifth episode, Justin decides to make an alliance with Sadie while being in first class with her. When Noah switches onto his team, Justin welcomes him. Justin is dissapointed when Chris says his team loses. Back on the plane, Justin tries to make up with Tyler, but he just ignores Justin and doesn't accept his apology. At the elimination ceremony, Justin devises a plan with Shawn and Anne Maria to vote out Scarlett, which succeeds. He smirks at Scarlett and fist-bumps Shawn, thanking him for listening to the plan. In Justin's last episode, I Aussie Got Your Back, Justin's conflicts with his team rise extremely high. Before the challenge, Zoey comes up with the idea of making a Cinderella play. Justin tells her that he has never seen it, but he is ignored and has no idea what to do in the play. While they perform, Justin sings the wrong lyrics, which upsets Zoey a lot. Justin tells her that he is dissapointed in her, and that she never told anyone what they had to say or what to do. After everyone's plays, Justin is extremely upset that his team lost. At the elimination ceremony, Justin tries to get Noah, Shawn, and Anne Maria to vote for Zoey, but in a shocking vote, Justin is betrayed by Shawn and Anne Maria, along with Noah too. Noah says in his confessional that he'd never trust an "Anti-Me". Justin is about to say something to Zoey, but Chef kicks him out of the plane, upsetting Zoey. Gallery Total Drama Around the Globe Duncan vs Justin.png|Courtney is annoyed by Duncan and Justin's conflict. JustinSadie.png|Sadie accidentally falls on top of Justin, while Tyler helps them. ChrisExplainsAfricaChallenge.png|Justin is listening to Chris, who is explaining the challenge. JustinShawn.png|Justin manipulates Shawn into trusting him. HawksatAwakethon.png|Justin during the awakethon challenge. JustinConfessional.png|Justin is confused and sad about Anne Maria rejecting him. Voting History Trivia See Also Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Around the Globe contestants Category:Hefty Hawks Category:Antagonists Category:V Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Brazil Category:Canada